


Grooming Habits: Or, That Time Mandy Waxed Mickey's Eyebrows

by dyrimthespeaker



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyrimthespeaker/pseuds/dyrimthespeaker
Summary: Good eyebrows are something the two youngest Milkovich kids have in common. At 14, Mandy has perfected her eyebrow grooming. It’s high time someone takes care of Mickey’s.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been around 5 years since I last wrote a fic and here I am… back from hiatus ready to discuss Milkovich skincare routines. Huge thanks to horror_business and phillipsheabutter for encouraging me to write again and looking over this once I’d written it!

Mini eyebrow waxing kits? Hell yes.

Mandy smirked triumphantly at the small packages that boasted “NEW AND IMPROVED FORMULA! PERFECT SIZE FOR TRAVEL!”

More like perfect size for hiding in your jacket so you can sneak them out of the store unnoticed. Thank god for corporate invention and the market pressure to look good at all times, even when traveling.

It had been about three weeks since Mandy last waxed her eyebrows and she knew she was due for a touch up. She grabbed a few of the slim boxes and hid them in her clothes.

Satisfied with her new score, she grabbed the food she’d originally come in the store for and left before anyone noticed anything was amiss.

After getting home and putting everything away, Mandy headed to the bathroom to get her wax on. Of course, going to the bathroom meant she had to cut through Mickey’s room, thanks to the terrible layout of their house.

Though, out of all of her brothers she figured she’d prefer it to be Mickey’s room she had to cut through. The room may be messy and cluttered and reek of teenage boy, but she got along with Mickey better than the others.

“You better not be jerking off!” She yelled as she opened the door and walked into his room. Mickey was on his bed, thankfully fully clothed.

“Fuck off.”

“I have to use the bathroom, assface. My eyebrows need doing.”

With that she entered the bathroom and got to setting everything up. After turning on her wax warmer and setting out all her tools, she gathered her hair and put it up in a bun. Then she put a headband on to keep her bangs back. She leaned forward and wiggled her eyebrows in the mirror, assessing what exactly she needed to do to maintain her exceptionally good-looking eyebrows.

As she looked in the mirror and congratulated herself on her genetic good fortune to have strong eyebrows, she was struck with the thought of her brother in the other room. If anyone had strong eyebrows it was Mickey. It was such a shame that he never did anything to them and wasn’t letting them reach their true potential. She smiled at herself. Maybe she could change that.

She poked her head out of the bathroom and looked at her brother. “Hey Mickey, let me wax your eyebrows.”

Mickey paused and turned his head to look at her, aforementioned eyebrows leaping up his face. “You want to _what?_ ”

“I want to wax your eyebrows.”

“What the fuck? I’m not a fuckin’ girl!”

Mandy rolled her eyes, “Oh my god Mickey, eyebrows don’t have a gender. Everyone has eyebrows! It’s not just girls who try to make them look nice. Besides, girls prefer a guy with nice brows.”

“They do?”

“Of course they do. What kind of girl wants a bushy-browed man? Take Iggy’s brows! Who wants those?”

“Well Iggy fucks a lot of girls!”

“Iggy trades drugs for pussy of course he gets a lot of girls. You want quality girls though, right? Hot ones?”

“I get hot girls!”

Mandy paused, a grin slowly creeping over her face, “Oh I see. You’re _scared_.”

Mickey scoffed, “Scared? Of wax? Bitch please.”

“That’s it! That’s exactly what it is! You’re scared! You think it’s gonna hurt and you’re scared!”

“I am _not_ scared! And I know it won’t fuckin’ hurt!”

“Okay then if you aren’t scared, let me wax them.”

Mickey paused a second before nodding. “…okay.”

“Yes! Okay okay, get in here and sit on the toilet.”

Mickey made a great show of sighing, then got up and joined his sister in the bathroom. He sat on the toilet, as requested, and watched Mandy gathering up her supplies.

Mickey started to look more hesitant as he watched her check the wax. “You know what you’re doing, right?”

“Of course I know what I’m doing, I wax my own eyebrows and as you can see they’re flawless.” Mandy waved her hand in front of her face with a flourish. “What, you think you can do better?”

Mickey frowned, “Well I’m not the one who waxed their entire eyebrows off.”

“Fuck you! I was eleven and I’d never done it before!”

That had been a rough three months waiting for them to grow back. In her defense, it had been her first time ever waxing them. She’d just been a little over aggressive in the shaping and a little under cautious in the wax application.

Unfortunately the eyebrow removal incident had coincided with her first forays into makeup. Between the caked on dark eyeshadow, the blush that didn’t match her skintone, and the shakily penciled on eyebrows to try to disguise the fact she didn’t have them anymore… suffice to say it was definitely not her best look.

“And after that one time as a child, I’ve never had another issue,” Mandy insisted.

Mickey nodded in acceptance.

“Okay, let me put this headband on you and we can start.”

“Why do I have to wear a headband?”

“Do you want me to get wax in your hair and rip it out of your fucking head? No? Okay, then the headband goes on.” Mandy put the headband on Mickey and pushed his hair out of the way.

Mickey looked up at her, disgruntled, in a headband with his hair sticking up at odd angles. It was one of the more hilarious things she’d seen on her brother, but she stifled her amusement quickly. She knew if she laughed at him now he’d storm out and she’d never get him to calm down and let her do this.

She tilted his head back and quickly used a cotton pad with witch hazel to clean his brows. Then she grabbed her brow brush and brushed his eyebrows up to see what hairs needed trimming. As it turned out, a lot of them. She grabbed her eyebrow scissors, ready to get to trimming, when Mickey interrupted.

“ _That’s_ what those tiny scissors are for? You have _eyebrow_ scissors? What the fuck? Who needs that? Why would anyone need fuckin’ special scissors for their _eyebrows?_ ”

Mandy wanted to cut him off as fast as possible. If he latched on, he was sure to go off on one of his Old Man Rants and the last thing she needed while trying to preform this delicate procedure was to be forced to endure a tirade about tiny scissors.

“Shut the fuck up before I cut your eyebrows completely off.”

Mickey quirked an eyebrow at her, but thankfully fell silent and let her trim his brows in peace.

After tilting his head side to side double checking that her trimming was done, Mandy gently began applying the wax. She picked up a strip and pressed it to the wax.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Mandy ripped the strip from Mickey’s face.

“Holy fuck!”

Mandy cackled, “It’s not that bad!”

“Fuck you, it’s not that bad!”

“What you can’t take it?”

Mickey huffed, “Of course I can take it.”

“Good, because I’m not done yet.”

Mandy resumed the process of applying wax, pressing down strips, then pulling them off. Mickey flinched a little, but remained silent through the process. After finishing all the strips, Mandy pulled out tweezers to pluck the last few hairs the wax had missed. She put some wax remover on a cotton pad and ran it over his eyebrows to ensure all the wax was gone. Finally, she applied some aloe vera gel to soothe the irritated skin.

Mandy stepped back to survey her work. She was right, he _did_ have incredible eyebrows and now with her help they had reached their true potential. She stood there staring at her brother, unsure what to say, but impressed with both her waxing skills and her brother’s amazing brows.

“What? What did you do? Holy shit, you took them off didn’t you!” Mickey started to go into panic mode, his newly perfected eyebrows springing around his face in agitation.

“ _No_ I didn’t take them off! They just… look really good…”

“What? Let me see.”

Mickey stood up and pushed his way around Mandy to reach the mirror. Once he caught sight of himself he stopped.

Mandy watched him as his expression softened and he looked himself over. She hid her small smile as he arched one eyebrow up, then the other. He ran his fingers over his brows and started to make different expressions at himself, obviously pleased with the results.

He made eye contact with her in the mirror and quickly straightened up. He snatched the headband off his head and shoved it at her. Mandy took it and tilted her head.

“So? They look really good don’t they?”

“I guess.”

Mandy rolled her eyes, “Okay whatever, you and I both know they look good as hell.” She shoved him aside so she could get back to waxing her own eyebrows, but she paused when she noticed him lingering in the doorway.

“So uh… how long do you wait before you have to do that shit again?”

Mandy shrugged, “Every few weeks usually. Depends on how fast they grow.”

“Every few weeks?”

“Mh-hm.”

Mickey nodded slightly and left the room.

Mandy grinned and called after him, “See you for a touch up in two weeks, douchebag!”


End file.
